Notes d'un Sindar pour la postérité
by Niwien
Summary: La Quête désespérée de l'Anneau, ou ce que notre elfe préféré aurait pu en penser. Titre inspiré des notes de Frodon dans la fic "Un Anneau pour les embêter tous" d'Olo et Nat… Enjoy! ABANDONNEE pour le moment, je préfère me concentrer sur mon autre longue histoire...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Bah, comme d'habitude, tout appartient au vénéré Tolkien ou à Peter Jackson.

Spoiler : Se passe pendant LotR… La Quête désespérée de l'Anneau, ou ce que notre elfe préféré aurait pu en penser. Titre inspiré des notes de Frodon dans la fic "Un Anneau pour les embêter tous" d'Olo et Nat…

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notes d'un Sindar pour la postérité

Prologue :

A l'attention de Bilbo Sacquet : _J'aimerais que vous sachiez cela, mon ami, étant donné que cette quête est en quelque sorte aussi désespérée que celle que vous avez accomplie avec Thorïn Oakenshield, je n'aurai jamais le temps ou les occasions pour écrie un compte-rendu complet de chaque jour._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Legolas Thranduilion_

A l'intention d'Elanna Alnùthiel : _Comme annoncé ci-dessus, meleth-nin, cette quête est tellement désespérée que je ne suis pas certain d'en revenir. Pas certain du tout, même. Je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Peut-être parce que j'aurai l'impression d'être digne du trône du royaume de mon père, dont je n'ai aucune envie d'hériter. J'ai une idée. Si je reviens sain et sauf, je file à Fondcombe demander ta main à Elrond. Et tant pis pour l'avis de Thranduil. Si Elrond n'est pas d'accord, je t'enlève et nous irons nous réfugier à Minas Tirith chez Aragorn. Je ne te demanderai pas ton avis. Ni à Elrond. Ni à Celeborn et Galadriel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils laisseraient Arwen épouser Aragorn, alors… Il doit y avoir un truc louche là-dessous. Si tu es entrain de lire ces lignes, cela veut dire que je suis rentré entier et en bonne santé. Tant mieux._

_Je penserai à toi chaque jour, et même plus, _

_Legolas Thranduilion_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà !

Bon, ben je continue ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 1: Jour 1

Disclaimer : Bah, comme d'habitude, tout appartient au vénéré Tolkien ou à Peter Jackson.

Spoiler : Se passe pendant LotR… La Quête désespérée de l'Anneau, ou ce que notre elfe préféré aurait pu en penser. Titre inspiré des notes de Frodon dans la fic "Un Anneau pour les embêter tous" d'Olo et Nat…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jour 1

Nous voilà partis.

Nous avons quitté Imladris aux premiers rayons de la Soleil, et Elrond et Bilbon ont été les seuls témoins de notre départ. Gandalf a monté le camp dès que la Soleil s'est couchée, et à mon silence et mon air plus taciturne que jamais, Aragorn m'a demandé, sourire en coin, en quenya, si je regrettais quelque chose. C'est dire s'il me connaît bien. Je crois qu'il est le seul à me connaître vraiment, à part… A part un cercle d'elfes très restreint. Je n'ai pas répondu à Estel, faute d'y avoir réfléchi, et maintenant je crois savoir ce que je regrette. De ne pas l'avoir vue une dernière fois avant de partir.

Il ne s'est rien passé d'important pour l'avenir des Terres du Milieu aujourd'hui, et nous avons passé notre journée à marcher sans arrêt. Toute la journée, du coucher au lever de la Soleil_

Frodon vient de me demander si cette idée de journal de bord était de moi. Bien sûr que non. J'ai dû lui avouer la vérité, et il m'a parut… comment dire… assez surpris. J'explique.

Disons que la dernière fois que son oncle Bilbon a croisé un elfe de Mirkwood, c'était en temps que prisonnier, et encore… D'après les dires de mon père, il n'avait qu'aperçu ce brave Hobbit. Je ne l'ai rencontré que plus tard, étant donné que j'étais en mission avec Estel.

Et ce n'était pas une mission des pus agréables, rendez-vous compte : des jours et des jours à parcourir toute la Terre du Milieu dans l'espoir d'attraper Sméagol, pour au final ne s'arrêter ni à Imladris ni en Lorien, et retrouver ledit Sméagol au fin fond des marais des Morts.

Bon, je dois avouer, ce ne peut pas être pire que de devoir supporter non pas un mais QUATRE Hobbits, un Nain, le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, et en prime Estel qui ne pense qu'à finir cette maudite guerre le plus vite possible pour retrouver Arwen et récupérer son héritage.

Je sais que je dois être difficile à supporter aussi.

Même si les Hobbits ont des bons côtés : Merry et Pippin sont les champions pour nous remonter le moral, je sais que, présenté comme cela, nous avons plus l'air de lâches que d'autres choses. Mais la mauvaise humeur du Nain, Gimli, commence déjà à déteindre sur nous.

Bref.

Nous avons passé toute la journée à marcher, marcher, marcher sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que les bâillements non retenus de Merry et Pippin exaspèrent Mithrandir une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'il décrète un arrêt d'urgence.

Nous avons dû parcourir au moins une quinzaine de lieues dans les montagnes, il faudrait que je demande précisément à Mithrandir.

Pour ma part, j'ai passé ma journée à ressasser, ressasser encore et encore la dernière fois que j'ai vu la plus jeune des filles d'Elrond, Elanna Alnùthiel. Cette entrevue remonte à deux jours, je crois.

Au Conseil d'Elrond, là où il a été décidé que nous passerions le restant de nos jours à traverser la Terre du Milieu du Nord à l'Est, direction le Mordor et la Montagne du Destin.

Car tel est le but de notre Mission : détruire l'Anneau Unique que porte ce cher Frodon Sacquet pour peut-être empêcher Sauron de parvenir à ses fins ô combien ténébreuses et mégalomanes.

Et pour parfaire ce sombre tableau, Elrond a bien précisé qu'il n'était absolument pas certain que nous en revenions vivants et entiers. Ô joie.

Oui, j'ai tendance à –comme le dit si bien mon cher père- offrir ma personne pour toutes les missions les plus périlleuses et désespérées.

Effectivement, il n'a pas du tout apprécié que je me sois lié avec la fille d'Elrond. Pas du tout. Et Elrond non plus.

Les deux seigneurs de deux des plus grands royaumes elfiques ont une très nette tendance à se détester cordialement, ce qui a le don d'exaspérer le seigneur Celeborn et la dame Galadriel de Lorien.

En effet, le dernier Conseil Blanc auquel j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister s'est terminé en situations les plus ridicules et gênantes pour des membres respectables des trois maisons elfiques réunies.

Je n'en relaterai pas les détails ici, car même pour l'innocent elfling que je paraissais être à l'époque, ces situations étaient particulièrement désagréables.

Ce sera tout pour ce soir, Sam vient de finir ce qui sera notre pitance quotidienne.

Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas perdre mon self-control durant cette… Mission. Quête. Chose…

Legolas Thranduilion

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Premier chapitre bouclé !

Une petite review ?


	3. Chapter 2: Jour 2

Disclaimer : Bah, comme d'habitude, tout appartient au vénéré Tolkien ou à Peter Jackson.

Spoiler : Se passe pendant LotR… La Quête désespérée de l'Anneau, ou ce que notre elfe préféré aurait pu en penser. Titre inspiré des notes de Frodon dans la fic "Un Anneau pour les embêter tous" d'Olo et Nat…

Warning : Cette fic comportera au moins 10 chapitres. Ben oui, dix jours dans la tête de notre elfe préféré, que demander de plus ? Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jour 2 :

Je dois tenir.

C'et dur mais je dois tenir. Gimli est chaque jour un peu plus insupportable. Aragorn, lui, est chaque jour plus renfermé, Mithrandir chaque jour plus inquiet, Frodon chaque jour un peu plus sous l'emprise de l'Anneau. Je sens d'instinct qu'il souffre déjà, et mon instinct ne m'a encore jamais trompé.

Nous n'avons encore une fois rien eu d'important à faire, ce voyage va devenir monotone d'un moment à un autre. Même les patrouilles dans Mirkwood étaient pourvues d'un peu plus d'action.

Et je sens une présence étrange pendant que nous marchons, tous les jours, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous suit. Malgré le silence oppressant qui règne dans les Monts Brumeux, cette présence est rassurante, comme si quelqu'un veillait sur nous dans l'ombre. Nous ne devons pas nous être assez éloignés d'Imladris, l'influence d'Elrond et des autres Noldors doit nous toujours suivre.

Peut-être même qu'Elanna est plus près que ce que je m'obstine à croire. Non, c'est impossible, Elrond m'a bien précisé qu'elle prendrait avec Arwen le prochain bateau pour Valinor, que rien ni personne ne pourrait les en empêcher, et surtout pas moi, même si j'ai beau être –je cite- le fils de Thranduil.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me suis retourné. J'avais jusqu'à présent l'impression désagréable d'être observé, et c'est devenu de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que cela me fasse me retourner. Je déteste ça. Ma légère paranoïa m'attira les regards ironiques d'Estel, ceux, ennuyés, de Mithrandir –qui pense que j'ai radicalement changé depuis le jour fatal où j'ai rencontré Elanna- et ceux, noirs, de Gimli. J'avoue que pour Gimli, ils ne m'étonnent pas vraiment, vu qu'après tout, il n'est qu'un NAIN.

Et tout le monde sait que les Nains détestent les Elfes. Et que, réciproquement, les Elfes détestent les Nains. Tous grands mineurs de la montagne qu'ils soient. Mais je crois que l'elfe qui déteste le plus les Nains est bien mon père, Thranduil. Et il déteste aussi les Noldors. Ce qui complique mon affaire.

Bon, d'accord, notre affaire. Notez bien qu'Elrond, lui, n'a pas l'air de s'opposer véritablement à notre amour. Loin de là. Lui, il voit cela comme un excellent moyen de renforcer les liens très distendus entre Mirkwood et Imladris, et c'est tant mieux si il y a du véritable amour dans ses affaires, car il ne veut que le bonheur de ses chères filles. Il ne pourra pas appeler cela une union _arrangée_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et mon père ne le voit pas du tout du même œil. Il pense que le sang pur des elfes de nos familles risquerait d'être souillé, qu'Elanna n'est pas un assez bon parti, vu qu'elle est libérale, impulsive, féministe, et encore… Moi, je pense juste qu'elle est unique et qu'il ne faut rien y changer.

Concernant Elrond, il reste encore un problème… Et ce problème se trouve à quelques pas de moi, pendant tristement au bout d'une chaîne d'argent et s'adonnant à son passe-temps préféré : ronger l'esprit des gens autour de lui. Il pourrait trouver un festin dans mon âme torturée. Ou la trop grande dose de sentiments agréables pourrait lui être aussi fatale que les flammes du Mont Oradruin.

Ce problème porte un nom assez sympathique à entendre : l'Anneau Unique.

« Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. »

Et si ce maudit Anneau croit être assez fort pour envoyer Elanna contre son gré à Valinor, il se trompe et fourre son doigt dans l'Œil de son maître instantanément. Cela nous arrangerait bien, étant donné que cet œil est fait de flammes (d'après les dires de je ne sais plus qui), l'Anneau serait totalement rayé de la carte, et l'Ennemi aussi. C'est ce que j'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et sans avoir besoin de répandre le sang de quiconque, qu'il fût elfe, nain, homme ou hobbit. Mais j'aimerais quand même pouvoir enfoncer mes flèches dans la peau rugueuse de deux ou trois Orcs. Histoire que mon arc fasse un peu d'exercice. Il faut dire que je commence à manquer d'entraînement, et que mes muscles vont commencer à finir rouillés. Ce serait dommage, car mes compagnons seraient privés d'un atout majeur. Et oui, c'est quand même utile d'avoir un elfe quasiment immortel avec soi quand on décide de parcourir la Terre du Milieu dans une Quête totalement désespérée.  
Déjà une demi-page ? C'est plus fort que moi, je suis assez bavard par nature, surtout quand il s'agit de divaguer pour gâcher du parchemin neuf.

Car ce que j'écris ne sert à rien. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi inutile…

Bon.

J'ai pris une décision : arrêter de gâcher mon encre pour ce soir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et oui, ça avance, et Legolas va passer encore une matinée à ne rien faire, le pauvre…

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue, et s'il-vous-plaît, ce serait sympa

d'appuyer sur le petit bouton gris en bas à droite…


End file.
